


Numbers

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee learned a trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

She'd fallen into a habit Kup had told her. Even if she knew every member of her team, she counted them on the way out of the ship. Then, she got a new count as she was covering their retreat into the ship.

Numbers did not have faces. Numbers were just words. So if one was missing, she could keep the logic shields in place, and find them. Springer had tried to be last in once, but her faceplates changed his mind.

She counted him in then, and all was well. She could finally let the numbers be faces again.


End file.
